A World Apart
by lightdiva
Summary: Kagome gets pulled into another world and era. Inuyasha follows her there a year later and they try to escape. Inuyasha Kagome. R&R please. BTW i don't own the characters
1. Default Chapter

A Nightly Departure  
  
A girl of about 18, with long black hair and brown eyes waited on the dock to board a ship to the Seven Kingdom's. She wore a long flowing white gown, with a forest green cloak. A man came up to her with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Well Kagome, all the other passengers of this ship have cancelled their trips. You will be the only passenger. Are you sure you want to go now?" asked the man.  
  
"I have no choice. Queen Arinalda is dieing, and the faster I get there the better. The captain of this ship has assured me I will arrive within two weeks. Thank you for your help. You had better go to your wife. She will be worrying."  
  
"Goodbye Kagome, goodluck." The man walked away, and the first mate of the ship walked towards Kagome. "Miss, I know you want to go to the Seven Kingdom's, but you must not go by this ship."  
  
"And, why is that?" When the man could not answer her, Kagome said, "I see. Well have my trunk brought up." With that, Kagome walked up the gang plank and onto the ship. The first mate yelled out an order behind her, and came up to show her to her cabin.  
  
"This way to your cabin Miss. Please reconsider and take another ship. It will be dangerous for you here."  
  
"What is your name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Rasul, Miss."  
  
"Well Rasul, you can stop calling me miss. My name is Kagome. And your threats will not work on me. This is the fastest ship to the Seven Kingdom's and this is the ship I will take. I assume this is my room. Thank you for showing it to me. Where will my trunk be?"  
  
"It will be in the main hold Miss."  
  
"Thank you." A bell tolled, and Rasul excused himself to go up deck.  
  
Kagome looked around her cabin. The room was sparsely furnished with a bed on one side, and a table on the other. Sighing, she sat on the bed and looked out the port hole at the moon. Kagome thought back to how she got to this world. She never knew the well could send her to other worlds beside her own and the spirit world. She remembered being inside the well with Inuyasha and putting all the shards of the Shikon no Tama together. The light surrounded her and she felt the jewel become a part of her again. Then they were attacked, and somehow Inuyasha pushed her through a portal to this world. She had tried to get back many times, but always the portal was closed. She still wondered what had happened to Inuyasha. A shadow swiftly moving across the moon caught her eye. Kagome thought she saw a little red in it, but dismissed it as fancy.  
  
Her stomach grumbling brought her out of her reverie and Kagome realized she hadn't eaten in two days. She walked into the hall and found her way to the galley. Inside was an old man, with gray hair, fixing hard bread.  
  
"Hello, may I have something to eat?" asked Kagome.  
  
Startled, the man whipped around, with knives held at ready. When he saw her, he visibly relaxed, and said, "Oh, it's only you, yes you may have some bread. That's all there ever is to eat on this ship."  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome as she took a piece. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"Yakini"  
  
"Nice to meet you Yakini. I will probably be spending much time down here, so how about we get to know each other."  
  
Yakini, looked at her, grimaced, and said, "You are a nice girl. You should not be on this ship. It's dangerous."  
  
Exasperated, Kagome said, "Look, this ship isn't any more dangerous than other ships. I've been hearing this stuff for too long. So just stop, because I'm not leaving."  
  
Yakini gave her a hard look, then smiled. "You're a stubborn one. All right, as long as you are on this ship you need something to protect yourself with. Here, take this knife." Yakini handed her a small dagger.  
  
"I don't need it," said Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean you don't need it? Of course you do. I'll teach you how to use it. You don't need to worry about that."  
  
Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with him, Kagome decided to prove to him that she didn't need the knife. One minute Kagome stood still, the next she was full of movement. The glint of steel came from her sleeves. One knife she threw at Yakini, just missing his right ear, and hitting the wall. Then she had one of his arms twisted behind his back with the second knife at his throat. "I thank you for your generosity. But I don't need your knife," said Kagome, letting go of the now trembling sailor, and put her knifes back in their hiding places.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Yakini.  
  
"Many places. Where I learned does not matter. Thank you for caring, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"If you ever want to practice forms, come to me. But now it's getting late and you should go to bed," said Yakini.  
  
Kagome smiled, he reminded her of her grandfather. "I'll do that. Goodnight Yakini." Kagome made her way back to her cabin and decided to take his advice. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. 


	2. A Twist

I haven't really edited this. Hope you like it though. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A Twist  
  
Kagome woke and found the ship rocking as if it had put out to sea. She looked out her porthole and saw nothing but sea. Kagome saw the sun just coming up over the horizon and thought they must have put out at least five hours ago. Confused, she went up deck.  
  
A bell tolled and a man about her height came out yelling for all hands on deck. Behind him strode a tall man, with a ruthless expression on his face. Men piled on deck from every place on the ship. Kagome recognized Rasul and Yakini among them. They assembled in a line and the tall man stood in front of them.  
  
"This voyage will not be a repeat of our last. Remember Hashim and the example he made. If you try anything, I will make you wish your mother never laid eyes on your father. Now we are short a man, and you must take up the slack. Rasul, make sure each man hear takes on two new duties, and cut their rations."  
  
Rasul looked as if he wanted to object, but nodded and started barking orders to the crew. By now Kagome knew that the tall man was the captain, and she watched him walk back to his cabin. Half way there he noticed her, and came towards her. Kagome watched him warily.  
  
"I am sincerely sorry you had to see that My Lady Kagome," said the man as he bent to kiss her hand. He straightened and said, "with this riffraff, you need to establish who has the power, otherwise you will have mutiny on your hands."  
  
"I see Captain.I'm sorry I never got your name?" said Kagome, keeping her voice placid.  
  
"I'm Captain Janos Fayne. My Lady, it would please me to have you eat lunch with me today, at the next bell toll."  
  
Kagome could tell it was an order and not a request. Annoyed that anyone would order her, she reluctantly accepted. She wanted to know more about Captain Fayne. The captain bid her goodbye and Kagome went to the galley to get breakfast. Yakini was there, sharpening some knives. He already had some bread out on the table. Kagome went over and took a piece of bread and began nibbling on it.  
  
"What was all that about out there?" asked Kagome between bites.  
  
"It was nothing," said Yakini.  
  
"Nothing? Captains don't make it a regular practice to strike fear into their crews hearts."  
  
"It is of no concern to you," Yakini looked up and saw Kagome finishing up her last bit of hard bread. "You should work on forms. I'm as good a partner as you'll find on this ship. Take your stance."  
  
Kagome did as he said, glad that someone else was calling the shots for once. She ignored the fact that he didn't answer her question and relaxed. They worked on forms for the better part of an hour, and then Kagome went to get another dress from her trunk. Kagome found the door leading to the main hull, and went in. From the door was a ladder that led into deep blackness. Kagome shut the door and darkness surrounded her. Kagome put forth her left hand and a ball of light appeared in her palm, she then descended the ladder carefully. Once down and on secure footing, she expanded the light so she could moderately see around her.  
  
Kagome looked around and all about her was canvas, line, and huge crates meant for the Seven Kingdom's. Sighing she started her search for her trunk. Then movement caught her eye. Kagome turned to where it came from, but saw nothing, "You're just seeing things Kagome," she said to herself. Then she saw the edge of her trunk behind a huge crate and rushed to it. Kagome put her hand on an embedded tree, where the trunk should have had a lock. The leaves on the tree began to rustle, as if by a wind, and it slowly changed to a blooming flower. Kagome heard a soft click, and she opened it. Inside, strapped to the underside of the top was her bow and arrow. Kagome smiled, remembering how she had come by it, then went on and picked out a dress among her clothes.  
  
She topped all of a sudden, something felt wrong. Kagome felt like she was being watched. She stood up and turned slowly about the room, looking for prying eyes, only she found none. She quickly shut and locked her trunk, and hurried to the ladder. "I don't like this place."  
  
Kagome left in a rush.  
  
Back in her room, she forced herself to calm down. Kagome thought of Inuyasha and how he would have handled her situation and smiled. "He would threaten everyone aboard this ship and force them to do as he wanted," she thought to herself. The second bell tolled, and Kagome realized she still hadn't changed. She put on her dress and ran up deck. She smoothed the dress over and walked slowly to the Captain's cabin.  
  
The door opened before she even had a chance to knock. Captain Fayne greeted her with a flourish and a kiss on the hand.  
  
"I hope you enjoy this. It is far better than any food you can get in the Galley, but I'm sure not what you are used to," said Captain Fayne.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine." They sat down, and Captain Fayne pored them tea. Before Kagome was small crackers and a fine cheesecake. She sipped her tea and waited for the captain to talk.  
  
"May I ask why you want to travel to the Seven Kingdom's?" he asked.  
  
"A friend of mine is sick, and I know how to help her."  
  
"I see. You are very compassionate. Most people would let doctor's tend to their friends wounds and wait for news. Instead you go. My wife was very similar to you."  
  
"You have a wife?"  
  
"Had a wife. She died a few years ago. She was a wonderful woman. She and you are very similar."  
  
"Well thank you for the compliment. I have a question. I still don't understand why you threatened your crew this morning?"  
  
"That was not threatening. It was a display of power. They need to know who is boss. I told you this morning. I have a question for you. How can one so young as you be traveling by herself?"  
  
"I wouldn't be traveling by myself if your other customers had boarded. I'm all of a sudden feeling a little seasick. Maybe I should go lie down."  
  
"Very well. I expect to have lunch with you every day."  
  
"I can't promise you I will, but I will try. Good day captain." Kagome left in a rush. Outside, she grimaced and gave the cabin an evil look. She spent a while walking the deck, and thinking to herself. This would be a dangerous journey. If the crew had any backbone there'd be a mutiny against the captain. I hope they solve it without my help. I don't want to get involved.  
  
Kagome made her way back to her cabin, deep in thought. 


	3. Mutiny

Here's the next chapter, I plan on updating at least once a day for a while. I'll let you all know if that changes. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Mutiny  
  
For the next few days Kagome spent about two hours with Yakini, working on forms, about an hour with the Captain for lunch, and spent the rest of the days roaming around the ship, talking to different sailors while they worked. At night she would wash her dresses in buckets of water, the men had pulled up for her.  
  
One day Kagome had just finished her forms when Gamba came down and pulled Yakini to the side, whispering to him. Yakini looked over at her, then back to Gamba, whispered something to him, and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Kagome, go to your room, and don't come out unless I come down for you," said Yakini.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome incredulously.  
  
"Just do as I say."  
  
"No, tell me why." Gamba suddenly came back in, and took Yakini out of the galley. When Yakini came back in he said, "Ok, you won't go to your room. Fine, the bell will toll any minute, you should head to the Captain's cabin."  
  
"Ugh. When I get back I want an explanation." Kagome went up deck, and right when she reached the Captain's door, the bell tolled.  
  
Back in the galley, Yakini and Gamba started fighting.  
  
"We can't use her. She wants no part of this," said Yakini.  
  
"She be a distraction. As soon as we be confrontin' him she can get away, but we be needin' her to keep him from noticing anything," said Gamba.  
  
"I don't like this. I wish I never signed that Red Robin."  
  
"Well you did, and now you be needin' to face what's happenin' whether you like it or not. Now come on, where are those swords?" asked Gamba.  
  
"Right here." Yakini pried open a floorboard, and between the floor, and the ceiling of the hold beneath them was a case of 20 swords, and 30 knives. "Well come on, I'm not carrying all of them. Pick some up." Yakini and Gamba then transported the weapons to the crew's cabin.  
  
The door opened, like always, before Kagome had a chance to knock.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you today, My Lady," said Captain Fayne.  
  
"As it is to see you," said Kagome.  
  
"I have a request of you. I've noticed you reading to the men every so often. I have an old Bible, here, and I would like it if you made an hour out of your day to read from it to the men while they work."  
  
"Well Captain, if they want me to read from it I will, but I won't force them to listen to me if they don't want to."  
  
"My Lady, a man who doesn't want to listen to bible verse is not a man. They need to be reminded of their religion, and God."  
  
"If they ask to be read the Bible, then I will read it, and only then."  
  
"Very well." They ate in silence for a while, until the Captain brought up his wife again, and how obedient she was. Kagome listened in silence, but her thoughts kept drifting back to what had happened in the galley.  
  
She was zoning out, when she noticed the Captain beside her. She didn't remember him getting up. Startled, she jumped a little, "Captain?"  
  
"My Lady, I have great need of you," said the Captain, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to him.  
  
Kagome leaned away, "What?" The Captain tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Kagome struggled but to no avail. She thought of her knives, but it was too late. He started kissing her hard. She fought him the entire time, but he would not loosen his grip. Kagome heard a loud noise, and then saw someone come through the door, yelling for the Captain.  
  
Captain Fayne released her and pushed her away from him, then addressed the first mate. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Captain, there's mutiny."  
  
"Mutiny?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, get me my sword." Rasul rushed to do his bidding. While they had been talking Kagome had been edging her way to the door. Now the captain noticed her, strode over and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I will break you," he whispered in her ear. Rasul came back with his sword, and he strapped it around his waste. He then grabbed Kagome's arm again and dragged her out to meet the crew. 


	4. The WhiteHaired Demon

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I got sick and then Finals came up. So I had to deal with two bad things at once and didn't have time to write.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
The White-Haired Stranger  
  
Out on Deck the entire crew was assembled, all with some sort of weapon. Above them the sky was gray, and the wind whipped Kagome's hair. She could smell the storm coming. When the crew saw Kagome, some balked, but others kept them in the mob. One of the men stepped forward; Kagome recognized him as the man who steered the ship. "We are tired of being treated like slaves, and we will not take it any more. Captain your days are coming to an end."  
  
"You cowards, do you actually think this will work. Get back to work, or do I have to make an example of someone," said Captain Fayne.  
  
"You cannot scare us off this time. We will not back down. You are not captain of this ship any more."  
  
"You have no say in who is captain. Rasul, who has plotted this? I know you know, tell me."  
  
"No. You have made many enemies and I am one of them. Either you step down or you die." With that, Rasul drew a long wicked looking saber.  
  
Fayne still held Kagome's arm, and he thrust her between himself and the crew. Yakini stepped forward with a worried look on his face. "This has nothing to do with Kagome, let her go."  
  
"You care for her don't you, Yakini. Well, maybe this will teach you your lesson." Fayne unsheathed one of his knives and put it next to Kagome's throat while twisting her arm behind her back. Kagome, too scared to think, kicked him in the shin, and elbowed him in the head with her free arm. Fayne loosened his grip on her arm just enough for her to twist free. Kagome dimly felt the knife scraping her back, but didn't care. She wanted to get away from Fayne. She hit him right across the jaw and sent him flailing backward. Fayne regained his balance and came charging toward her, Kagome heard Yakini yell "No," but paid it no heed. Fayne tried lunging for her with his knife, but Kagome neatly sidestepped him. She turned around and saw the mob consume the captain, trying to bring him down. Yet no one seemed to be able to defeat him. Kagome backed away from the sight until she bumped against the railing.  
  
To her horror, she saw the captain winning the fight. He managed to free himself from the mob and started coming for her. Thunder sounded, lightning struck, and then a huge swell took the ship. The swell knocked the captain off balance and he came wildly bounding towards Kagome, trying to regain balance, Kagome grabbed onto the rail and watched the man and water coming towards her. First she felt Fayne's knife cut into her abdomen, then the water hit her. She tried to hold on but the pressure threw her over.  
  
Yakini, looked up from his crouched position and saw the Captain still on board, but there was no sign of Kagome. "Shit," he grumbled. Then he heard a deep growl come from the depths of the ship, followed by the splintering of wood. Some white-haired man in a red cloak flew up from the heart of the ship, with the biggest sword he had ever seen. Yakini thought that it looked more like a fang than a sword. The white haired man landed softly on deck and picked up the captain with one hand. "Where is she?"  
  
"Sh-She fell overboard," sputtered Fayne. The white-haired man scowled at him and threw him over to the crew. "I'll deal with you later." He then jumped into the sea.  
  
Kagome was pushed down into the deep depths of the ocean. She had no breath left to hold, and tried to swim to the surface, but it seemed to far away. She struggled but could not reach it. Her lungs, with no air, forced her mouth to open and water swarmed in. Kagome felt in filling her lungs, and suddenly had no strength left to swim. She stopped struggling and let the water carry her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she stopped trying to breath. 


	5. Revival

O.k. take back the whole updating every day. That just can't happen. But I will update as often as possible. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Revival  
  
The entire crew gathered around where Kagome fell and searched the waves, seeing nothing. Waves churned, the sky darkened, and they were beaten by the wind and sprayed with foam, but still they searched, until Yakini noticed the storm and realized no one was at the helm of manning the decks. "Men, do you want this storm to destroy the ship, get to work."  
  
The men realized that the rain, waves, and wind was tearing the ship apart and ran to bring down the sails, and steer the ship among other things. Two men stayed to tie up the Captain and look for Kagome.  
  
"Let go of me! I am your Captain!" yelled Fayne.  
  
"Not any more ya ain't," said one of the men. They started hustling Fayne below deck when they saw a flash of red. The man in red flew up out of the water about one hundred yards off and landed on the deck before them with Kagome in his arms. He gently laid her on the deck, not paying attention to the storm of crew. He huddled over her and found she wasn't breathing.  
  
Air forced its way into lungs. Then something made them contract. The windpipe opened but the water would not leave. Air forced it's way in again but still nothing. The process happens a third time and the water gives up and comes gushing out. Air forced it's way back in again and fills the lungs, which begin to contract and expand on their own.  
  
The heartbeat slowly increases and blood circulates faster.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw a familiar figure before her. Her vision sharpened and her eyed widened in surprise. "Inuyasha?" she murmured.  
  
"Kagome. You stupid girl, why'd you have to go an' drown on me?" said Inuyasha, stroking her hair. Kagome smiled weakly and coughed up more water.  
  
Inuyasha then realized that they were in a hurricane. He looked down at Kagome with a worried look on his face. He picked her up carefully and ordered a crewmember to show him to her room.  
  
Kagome drifted in and out of sleep, but whenever she opened her eyes Inuyasha was there. She was sure her eyes deceived her.  
  
"You care telling me who you are?" Yakini's voice drifted in her head.  
  
"Yes, it ain't any of your business," came Inuyasha's defiant voice.  
  
"Now you listen to me."  
  
"No, you listen to me."  
  
"Will you two stop bickering?" yelled Kagome. Yakini and Inuyasha turned to her in surprise.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprised when she saw Inuyasha before her, 'So I wasn't dreaming,' she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha astounded and agitated, "I saved your life!"  
  
"I don't care, I want to know what you're doing here."  
  
"Getting you out of this world and back to yours. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"At the moment, Yes."  
  
"You two know each other?" Yakini broke in.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome together.  
  
Kagome started to stand, then realized she had no clothes on, she scrambled to gather all the covers around her and yelled, "INUYASHA! I'm going to kill you. You took off my clothes!!"  
  
"They were soaked through and were only going to make you worse. Would you have rather me let you die?" yelled Inuyasha crossing his arms and glaring at her.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Inuyasha's face went from angry to annoyed, to confused.  
  
"Well at least give them back to me," said Kagome indignantly.  
  
"Uh.I can't," said Inuyasha sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Kagome's voice took on a menacing tone.  
  
"I threw them overboard. They were ripped up and.."  
  
"SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!"  
  
Inuyahsa felt the necklace about his neck pull him down, then his body spassomed as he felt something pounding him. When the thrashing ended he glared at Kagome and yelled, "Wha'd ya do that for?"  
  
Kagome glowered at him.  
  
"Go to my trunk and get me some clothes."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"You are the only one who knows how to open it," smirked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's glower darkened. 


	6. Destinations

Destinations  
  
Kagome stood on deck, dark hair fluttering in the wind, and watched land slowly edge closer. She was almost to her destination. After her revival, she had learned that Yakini was voted as new captain, and old Captain Fayne was put in the brig. The crew was still deciding on what to do with him. Since Yakini could no longer cook the crew food, she offered to. She smiled at the thought of how the crew reacted to good food when they were served. Inuyasha proved to be a constant pain, like always, but a pain she for some odd reason liked to put up with.  
  
"What the hell are ya starin at?" came Inuyasha's voice behind her.  
  
"The land, what else?" answered Kagome. She was still angry at him for throwing some of her clothes overboard.  
  
"Why? What's so important about it?"  
  
"Well, a friend of mine is there, and she's sick. That's why I'm traveling there, to help cure her. Inuyasha, did the Shikon no Tama give Kikyuo powers?" Kagome still searched for answers as to why she had new abilities. She'd slowly learned to keep them under control, but still had no idea where they came from. The only place she could think of was the sacred jewel.  
  
"No, it can only do that to demons, why?" answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Just wondering?"  
  
"Liar, why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Kagome, looking around to be sure no one overheard them. "I'll talk to you about it later." Inuyasha grumbled and leaned on the railing beside her.  
  
"How were you able to break through into this world? I tried to get back to your's for a year before I gave up," asked Kagome  
  
"Well I figured that getting through either had to do with you specifically or the jewel. I figured that if it was the jewel I had no chance of getting through, since you have it, so I got your little brother, took him to where you disappeared and he passed through the barrier three times. Then I went with him the last time, and had Shippuo take him back home."  
  
"So the barrier has to do with me and my blood? Hmm. So I was supposed to come here for some reason. I wonder what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know, all I care about is getting you back to my world."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you see. The barrier let my brother through and back, but it didn't let me go back. There is something here I must do in order to be allowed back through the barrier."  
  
"Well, then we'll figure out what you have to do, so you can do it and we can go back."  
  
"No, really?" asked Kagome sarcastically. Inuyasha eyed her and continued to look over the ocean. A crew member came up to the pair and told Kagome that the Captain would like to see her at the helm. Inuyasha tried to come along, but Kagome would not have it and yelled "SIT!" Kagome left Inuyasha sprawled on the deck slowly trying to get up.  
  
Kagome went and greeted Yakini, "You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "The ship's destination is in sight and we will be in port by tomorrow morning. I want to warn you before you get off the ship that this country is in the middle of a civil war. Many people will try to keep you from helping the Queen. If you want I can turn the ship around and sail you to any other nation."  
  
"Thank you, but I have to help my friend. We will dock at the intended port."  
  
"Alright then, good luck. If you ever need a ship just give me a yell."  
  
Kagome smiled and patted his shoulder as she left. She then went below deck to make sure everything was packed, and to sharpen her weapons.  
  
In the dead of night yells echoed across the ship, but something was different with these yells than the normal ones. Kagome sat up strait in bed and hit her head on the low ceiling. There was fear in these cries. She hastily put on clothes, grabbed her long knife, and ran into the hallway. Inuyasha was already ahead of her, she could see him bounding up the stairs. Kagome hastened after him.  
  
She stopped at the mouth of the entrance and watched the scene around her. Another ship had pulled abreast of hers and a plank connected the two. She saw Yakini talking to some man who must have been the captain of the other ship. The crew were going about their chores with knives held at the ready. Inuyasha lounged against the mainmast, making sure everyone could see his fangs and claws.  
  
Kagome stepped from her hiding place and the man from the other ship eyed her with surprise. Yakini followed his gaze and paled over. Kagome went to stand by the rail and continued to watch.  
  
"I thought you told me you had no passengers?" asked the Captain from the other ship.  
  
"She helps cook and clean, she came along with the White-Haired mate. He gets paid more for her service," lied Yakini.  
  
The other captain looked at him suspiciously. "I'd like to talk to this girl. Call her over."  
  
"Kagome, come here," yelled Yakini, hoping she would go along with his ruse. Kagome hastened toward him. Inuyasha started, and glowered at Yakini. He shifted position, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"This man would like to talk to you."  
  
"Girl, what is your name?"  
  
"Kagome, sir."  
  
"What are you doing on this ship?"  
  
Kagome blurted out the first thing to came to her head, "I help cook and clean. I do menial work." Yakini's face went from joyous to stark white.  
  
"Menial, huh? How would a girl of your station know words like menial? Who are you really girl, I know you are no common wench."  
  
"My name is Kagome sir, and I know not what you mean."  
  
"No one of the station you say you are, talks like you. Even your stance shows your class." Inuyasha stepped into the circle.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" said Kagome, grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
"It's obvious he won't leave, so I'll make him," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No you won't.  
  
"Who is this? Your bodyguard?" asked the Captain.  
  
"None of your business!" yelled Inuyasha in his face. Kagome hit her head and groaned.  
  
"Fine, my name is Kagome, I'm a passenger on this ship. You stopped us en' route to the Seventh Kingdom. I'm traveling there to help a sick friend. Inuyasha here, is a friend of mine, who decided to come as my protector and aid."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her, Yakini cussed under his breath, and the Captain wore a triumphant look. "I see. " 


	7. The Battle

I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
The Battle  
  
The Captain from the other ship, signaled to one of his men who came over quickly. "Take this girl on board."  
  
"What?!" said Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yakini all together.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome as Yakini asked why they wanted to take Kagome.  
  
"I am just following orders," said the other Captain. "Prince Hyobu wants to talk with this girl."  
  
Yakini stepped next to Inuyasha. "You are not taking Kagome."  
  
"Oh but I am," the Captain signaled to the rest of the crew, which drew out long knives and swords and started advancing to their ship.  
  
Kagome heard the crew behind her fan out, prepared to fight. She thought she should just go on the other ship to prevent the bloodletting that would soon happen, but didn't act quick enough to stop the fight.  
  
The Captain lunged for her, but Inuyasha gouged out his innards with his claws. The Captain died as Inuyasha withdrew his claws from the body, which slumped down to the ground, blood spreading out from the body. Inuyasha sprang back and told Kagome to run.  
  
"Run where?" Yelled Kagome, exasperated.  
  
"Anywhere!"  
  
"Ugh! You are a trip."  
  
Even though the Captain was down, his crew kept coming at them. One man grabbed Kagome from behind, but she elbowed him in the ribs, twisted around and gutted him with her knife. The body fell from her knife and she ran.  
  
Kagome ran and dodged, and ducked between people. Always on the move, she knew she could not stop if she didn't want to have to kill someone again. Another man tried to grab at her, but she jabbed the knife between his rib cage and into his heart. Kagome started running again. She didn't look around to see the chaos surrounding her, she just tried to keep out of reach of the other crew.  
  
Within minutes the deck was covered in blood. Kagome saw Inuyasha running towards her. He stopped within a foot of her, and scanned over her to make sure she wasn't too hurt.  
  
"It's over," he said. "You can stop running."  
  
Kagome stood there panting, trying to catch her breath, then looked around at the carnage. Bodies were strewn everywhere, blood was seeping through the deck. She counted all the men standing and knew that their crew remained intact. None of them died. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over and was Captain Yakini surveying the scene as well.  
  
"Well, Crew unfortunately we have to clean up this mess. Throw the bodies overboard, and We'll torch the ship. Then half the crew will man the sales and ship while the other cleans up the blood. We need to get as far from here as possible. This is a serious matter, so hurry up."  
  
Kagome decided she would help clean up. After all, this was caused because of her. Everyone got to work. Kagome went below deck to the main hold and brought out some buckets to bring up water to clean the decks. Another crew member went and got rags. As Kagome was hoisting up the water the ship started moving rapidly across the water, and within a matter of seconds she heard a loud explosion and the other ship burst into flames. It's mainmast collapsed, tearing the ship apart. It slowly started sinking into the sea.  
  
The crew got to work and forced the ship to travel as fast as it could go, towards their destination. 


End file.
